My imaginary lover
by Chel-Thje
Summary: Oscar lets her sisters think André is her lover, but that lie is not without consequences...translated from the French fic ' Mon amant imaginaire'from Peach...
1. my imaginary lover

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

**My imaginary lover**

Ever since the ball with Fersen, Oscar had become more and more distant and cold every day. Worried, Mrs. De Jarjayes decided to try to get her mind of things a little. The perfect solution came in the form of a little family reunion with all of her beloved daughters in Normandy, so her 6 children could meet each other again. Naturally, Oscar had been invited to be there, on this reunion, and Nanny and André would also be present. During the traveling, Oscar stayed silent and André suffered silently to see her in such a state. He would so much have wanted her to realize his love for her, but instead all she ever kept seeing was the beautiful Swedish count. Trying to distract her, he decided to talk to her about her sisters.

A: "Say, Oscar, all of your sister will be there?"

O: "I'm afraid so. It's a rare occasion to see each other again, and they'll all be there without a doubt. Angélique, Hortense, Marianne, Morgane and…"

A: "Amber?"

O: "Sadly, yes."

Oscar's face slightly darkened. In general, Oscar had fairly good relationships with all of her sisters, especially with the oldest one, Angélique. On the contrary, she didn't really like her fifth sister, Amber. They were only two years apart in age, and had been like cat and dog since their youngest years. Amber had been a pretentious and artificial young woman and always when she was near Oscar, she tried to humiliate her. It always ended up as a dead serious competition between them, one with destructive consequences.

When they arrived, Oscar and André were welcomed by Angélique, Hortense, Marianne and Morgane.

O: "Hello!"

H: "Oscar, you're finally here! It has been ages since we last saw each other!"

Ma: "You look good… and who is this young hunk?"

A: "Hello! It's me, André."

Mo: "André? Little André? Impossible!"

Ma: "It seems he has grown up quite a bit and has become a lot more, how to say this… manly."

Mo: "Yes indeed, an ideal 'sweet' for me."

O: "That's enough, you two! You're embarrassing André with your remarks. Must I remind you you are all married?" answered Oscar, seeing André's face was turning beet red.

Ma: "Oh! It's ok, Oscar! Don't be so shocked! It is quite normal to have a lover outside one's marriage these times. Maybe it would be good for you to get one too."

O: "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Where's mother?"

Mo: "Mother and Nanny have arrived an hour ago."

O: "And Amber?"

Suddenly, a carriage approached.

An: "Ah! That will surely be Amber."

Amber stepped out. "Well, here I am!"

H: "Amber. It took you such a long time to get here!"

Am: "I know! But I must say, with all those receptions and trips, I'm so busy I didn't know if I would be able to come. Oh! Oscar?"

O: "Hello Amber."

Am: "What are you doing here? I thought this was a women-only reunion."

An: "Amber!"

Am: "What? I just asked her a question."

O: "I've been invited."

Am: "Oh really? Your hair has gotten longer since our previous meeting, but your clothing hasn't changed a bit I regret to say. You'll always be a tomboy, no matter how long you'll hair will grow."

André wanted to react, but Oscar stopped him.

Am: "Well, we'll see each other again at diner. Come girls, I've brought plenty of gifts with me."

Amber, Angélique, Hortense, Marianne and Morgane left.

A: "Why didn't you respond to those provocations?"

O: "She would like that way too much. She's always been that way."

A: "And you just let her do as she pleases?"

O: "At this moment, I can still control myself but that doesn't guarantee I won't lose my temper one of the next days.

Amber always attacks me on domains she knows I can't counter. She constantly needs to draw all attention to her and to be the middle point of all. She can't stand it that Father is more attached to my career than to her stories, so that's where she started seeing me as a rival."

A: "Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

O:"No! It will change my mind a bit to be here for a while, and by the way, we're not obligated to stay constantly with her."

The diner however, turned out to be a difficult challenge. Amber passed the time, telling about the last vacation trips she had made, and the most recent receptions she had gone to. Meanwhile, Oscar was bored stiff, to the point she faked a stomach ache to be able to leave the room.

André joined her in her room.

O: "Come in!"

A: "I'm here with your hot chocolate."

O: "Thanks. That's nice of you."

A: "So… the dinner?"

O: "Don't talk me about it. I thought I was going to die from boredom. I would have preferred eating in the kitchen with you and Granny."

A: "To that point?"

O: "You have no idea about it. If you wouldn't have to be here, I would have searched an excuse to not go to this place."

A long silence fell in the room. Oscar's words had left her mouth before she had really thought about them, and André, who certainly didn't expected them, was beet-red.

A: "….Well, I'll leave you alone now."

O: "Yes."

A: "Good night, Oscar!"

O: "Good night, André!"

When André had left, Oscar passed some water over her face to clear her thoughts a bit.

O: "Sometimes, I really should think better about things before talking." Oscar thought.

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	2. chapter 2

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter two**

A new day started, and Oscar decided to stay in bed a little longer. To be honest, she had already woken up a long time ago, but she didn't want to run the risk of seeing Amber. When she finally descended, she met her mother.

MrsJ: "Did you sleep well, dear?"

O: "Very well, mother."

MrsJ: "Oscar, I know you don't have much in common with your sisters, but it would do you good to sympathize a little with them. Please do me a favor, go talk to them, they are in the garden!"

O: "Very well mother, but I doubt it will have much of an effect."

Oscar went to join her sisters in the garden. Amber was once again the one talking.

O:"Hang in there!" she thought.

Am: "So I told him… Oh! Oscar?"

O: "Good morning."

Mo & H: "Did you sleep well?"

O: "Yes."

An: "Don't just stand there! Come sitting here with us!"

Am: "I doubt Oscar would want to join us!"

Ma: "Amber!"

O: "What makes you say that?" asked Oscar, annoyed and losing her cool little by little.

Am: "We were busy talking about our lovers. You know: a lover! No, of course you don't know what that is, am I stupid or what? A lover is…"

O: "I do know what a lover is."

Am: "Oh! Sorry, but seeing you never had one, and you are doomed to end up as an old maid, I assumed that…"

O: "Well! You were wrong. I can take part in this conversation."

Am: "Oh really?" replied Amber with a defiant look.

O: "Yes, I can!"

Am: "What are you insinuating?"

O: "You are not the only one to have some sentimental adventures, I have a lover too."

H & Mo & Ma: "WHAT?"

Oscar had snapped back under the effect of a growing anger.

Am: "You, a lover?" repeated Amber with a little smile.

O: "…Yes."

Am: "You confirm having a lover at this very moment?"

O: "Since I told you so!"

An: "That's enough! Amber, Oscar, stop bickering."

O: "I'm not lying! I have a lover."

Am: "I don't believe you!"

O: "You're wrong, because it is the truth!"

Am: "Who is it then?" Amber asked suddenly, thinking she had cornered Oscar.

O: "What?"

Am: "I'm asking you his name."

O: "O well, it's… it's….uh… it's André!"

An & H & Ma & Mo: "André?"

Am: "You're lying! I don't believe you!

O: I assure you it's true!"

Am: "Then prove it, because there he comes!"

Looking it the direction she pointed, they saw André was indeed coming towards them.

O: "I will show you."

Oscar went to André.

A: "Hello Oscar!"

O: "Hello sweetheart!" Oscar shouted, loud enough so the others could hear it too.

A: "Sweetheart?"

O: "Oh, how I missed you last night."

Oscar literally jumped on André and kissed him full on the mouth in front of the baffled eyes of her sisters. When it came to André, he was so surprised, he let her do as she pleased.

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	3. chapter 3

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter three**

Even while clearly seeing the particular kiss, Amber didn't seem convinced and went to them. Before she arrived, Oscar whispered in the ear of a still very dreamy André.

O: "I beg you! Please play along."

A: "…Hm hm" was the only thing André managed to utter, still lost in his own world.

Amber arrived at the place they were standing.

O: "So, do you believe me now?"

Am: "I'm not convinced. Are you bluffing?"

O: "Not at all! Isn't it, André?"

A: "…"

Am: "He seems a little weird today."

O: "Probably he's just shocked because of our kiss. We had decided we'd keep our relationship a secret here, but our love is too strong." Said Oscar, bringing herself closer to André.

Am: "Really? And how about Father, is he informed of your 'so-called' idyll?"

O: "Is Father informed you're cheating on your husband with several lovers?"

Am: "… It was an easy choice for you to pick André. He's so devoted to you that he would never dare to do something that could harm you in any way and everybody knows it. That kiss was obviously a fake one!"

O: "You're only saying that because you're jealous."

Am: "No. What I'm saying is, your kiss didn't resemble a true lovers' kiss."

O: "Enough! André and me need some space, excuse us for a minute."

Am: "There will be a moment you'll betray yourself, my dear Oscar, and from that day on, you'll never be able to claim André is your lover again." Smirked Amber.

O: "I'm not afraid of you."

Am: "I'll have you cornered before the end of this week."

O: "You can always dream you could."

Oscar dragged André to an isolated spot. In the meantime, he, his head spinning from all those confused thoughts, hadn't listened at all to Oscar's conversation with Amber. All he could remember, were those sweet lips that kissed his. When they had arrived on a quiet place, Oscar checked the surroundings to make sure Amber hadn't followed them.

O: "It's alright now. We're alone now." She turned back to André. "What's the matter? You have a weird expression."

André approached Oscar and lowered his face to kiss her. She pushed him away.

O: "Stop it!"

André didn't listen to her and pulled her against him, kissing her again, even more passionately now. Oscar managed to break free a short time later.

O: "Have you gone crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

A: "What do you mean 'crazy'? It's you who kissed me first."

O: "But for me, it's different."

A: "What? Why? Tell me why."

O: "…"

A: "Oscar, are you hiding something from me?"

O: "…"

A: "Oscar, I know you. Don't keep everything inside. Please tell me."

So Oscar told André everything without forgetting a single detail.

A: "YOU'VE MADE THEM THINK I'M YOUR LOVER?" André yelled angrily.

O: "Shhhhht! Stop shouting like that! Nobody has to know the truth."

A: "YOU ARE… You're totally crazy. What folly has driven you to say such a thing?"

O: "I told you I would lose temper one of these days and… well, it happened."

A: "Yes, but…, why me? I'm not the only man on earth, you know."

O: "Your name was the only one I could think of at that moment, and it had to be convincing."

A: "So… what will we do now?"

O: "What do you mean, what are will we do?"

A: "Oscar, this little comedy of you has lasted long enough! Go tell Amber you lied to her!"

O: "Never! She'd be way to happy to win this!"

A: "Win? Win what?"

O: "The right to make a fool out of me, as she does each time when I'm in her company."

A: "Make a fool out of you? But she has her reasons I suppose. In her case, it will probably be jealousy."

O: "I know, but for once, I'd like to be the one laughing last. Please help me, I don't want to tell her the truth."

André couldn't resist her. One would have the impression she was a helpless little girl asking for some help."

A: "…Alright, Oscar! I want to help you. What do you suggest?"

O: "We could… play along."

A: "No, I can't do that!"

O: "But… why?"

A: It's not right to play with one's emotions. Sooner or later, we'll both suffer because of it.

O: "Please, André. It's just for a couple of days."

A: "I'm sorry Oscar! But I really can't do this."

He couldn't do this! He couldn't act as if he loved her, when in reality he was head over heels in love with her. If he had accepted, he would have behaved himself as a true lover, but Oscar would only put on an act, and to see her pretending to have feelings for him would have made him suffer beyond comparison.

O: "…Very well. I've understood! I'll go tell Amber the truth."

Oscar was about to leave, when André suddenly grabbed her arm.

A: "Oscar, wait!"

O: "…"

A: "… Alright, I'll do it! I'll play the role of being your lover."

Oscar thanked him, and showed him her most radiant smile. Ah! Her smile! He would have killed somebody just to see her smile like that once again. Even if his heart would greatly suffer, knowing that smile was meant for him, only him, was worth all the pain in the world.

Morgane suddenly approached them.

Mo: "André! Oscar!"

O: "What is it, Morgane?"

Mo: "I'm happy I've found you two."

O: "What happened? You seem totally out of breath."

Mo: "Oh! I wanted to tell you André is more than welcome to join our table to eat together with us."

O & A: "What?"

Mo: "Yes, we've all discussed it together, and in the end, who cares if André is a commoner or not. Seeing you love him, he should be with us. After all, he's a little our brother-in-law now. So, what do you think?"

O: "I don't know… what do you think, André?"

A: "Euh! Your invitation has deeply moved me, and I would gladly join the table to take my meals with you. I am honored you've thought about me."

Mo: "You should rather say those words to Amber! It was her idea. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Don't let yourselves get carried away too much, love-birds, it will soon be dinnertime!

Oscar and André looked nervously at each other. What was Amber planning to do?

During that time, Angélique had gone to tell her mother and Granny about it.

MrsJ & G: "WHAT?"

An: "Oscar has sworn to us that André is her lover. Is that true?"

MrsJ: "Of course it's not, isn't that obvious. They're only friends, nothing more."

An: "I already had my doubts, to be honest! Luckily, Amber hadn't thought yet of going to ask some of you directly."

G: "But why did you come to tell us?"

An: "Because I want you two to play along."

MrsJ: "What? You want us to act as if André and Oscar are lovers? Why?"

An: "Because it's time we learn Amber a good lesson. Oscar's idea isn't half bad, and to attack somebody on a domain you're not familiar with yourself, asks a lot of courage. And, if Oscar and André manage to be credible, Amber will have lost."

MrsJ: "I that case, I'll do as you say. I'll keep the truth silent! It is true it might be a good idea to teach Amber the world doesn't evolve around her."

An: "And you, Granny?"

G: "Count me in."

An: "Good! Then let's go eat now. The following days promise to be particularly interesting."

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	4. chapter 4

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter four**

The moment for breakfast arrived. Everybody was already there, except André and Oscar. When they finally arrived, André, wanting to seem realistic, passed his arm around Oscar's waist, but Oscar pushed him away. Meanwhile, Amber was very much enjoying the show.

Am: "So, now you even start beating your fiancé?"

O: "…I'm just shy. I don't like others to see us so affectionate when we're in public."

Am: "But you're not 'in public'. We're your family, so you don't need to be embarrassed…at least if you really are a true couple."

A: "Of course Oscar and I are a couple, isn't it, honey?"

O: "Honey?"

Am: "You look surprised. It's however very common to give each other affectionate names when one's in love, but when that's not the case, then…"

A: "Oscar's just shy. As to our love, I never allow anyone to doubt it."

Am: "Very well, we'll see!"

O: "Thank you, André." Oscar whispered.

Am: "And now, if it's not too indiscreet, may we know why you two were late? Some rolling around in some bushes?" Amber launched her new attack.

An: "Amber!"

Am: "What? I just said out loud what everybody here has been wanting to ask them."

MrsJ: "That's enough, Amber!"

Am: "I just asked a little question Mother! Anyway, I already know the answer is no, because, I don't know about you, but I, personally, I haven't heard one single cry of pleasure."

MrsJ: "Amber! We're eating! Have you forgotten your manners? You're talking like a woman of little virtue!"

Am: "Maybe I do, but it's not me who passes all my days surrounded by men. Who's the libertine of us now, Oscar?"

O: "I at least, I don't sleep with persons I don't love."

Am: "So, you're admitting what you were doing a few minutes earlier with André? Then why didn't we hear anything?"

An: "Amber, stop it!"

Am: "Maybe it wasn't good for you? You didn't receive any pleasure from him?"

MrsJ: "Amber! How dare you speak to your sister like that?"

O: "Leave it, Mother, I'll answer her questions."

Am: "Finally, you've decided to say something about it!"

O: "First of all, it's not because at day time I'm surrounded by men, that it is the same at night unlike certain other persons. Second, me and André were not making love, as you are insinuating, just because we were alone for 10 minutes and usually, when we start cuddling and such, it goes on for hours, isn't it dear?"

A: "…eh, yes indeed." André replied, his face completely red.

O: "And don't worry Amber, André is a marvelous lover, and he has always managed to satisfy me exceptionally well."

Am: "I see! Pleasure during hours! Don't you think you're exaggerating it a bit too much?"

O: "You think? I can't help it I have excellent taste. And unlike some others present her, I don't allow a man to have his way with me for a short 5 minutes, pressed against a wall of the mansion. It ends when I want it to end."

Am: "WHAT?"

The other five sisters silently hid their laughter.

Am: "I dare you to repeat what you just said!"

MrsJ: "That's enough you two. We're not here to hear about your sexual adventures… I however can confirm the things Oscar said concerning her life with André. In the mansion, we've often known turbulent nights because of them."

An: "Well said Mother!" thought Angélique.

The rest of the meal passed quietly. André left the table after they had finished their desserts.

A: "Please excuse me for now, but I've promised Granny to help her washing the dishes."

MrsJ: "Very well, André! You can go."

André wanted to leave, but Amber stopped him.

Am: "You don't kiss your love goodbye before leaving?"

A: "Oh!... How silly of me, how could I have forgotten? Forgive me, my sweet angel."

He walked over to Oscar's seat on kissed her on the cheek. He still didn't dare to assume his role completely yet.

Am: "My God! Why only give her a sibling's kiss? I really start to doubt your love, you know."

Irritated, Oscar slammed her fist on the table's surface, stood up in a flash and violently pulled André close to her by his shirt's collar to kiss him again, but very passionate this time. When the kiss ended, Oscar asked Amber with a victorious tone:

O: "Well, you still think it's a sibling's kiss?"

Am: "…"

A: "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going! I'll rejoin you in a couple of minutes."

O: "All right. Afterwards we can go fencing."

Am: "Fencing? What a funny idea! Two lovers fencing, I've never heard something that ridiculous before!"

O: "Did I say fencing? Excuse me, I had a slip of the tongue then. I had meant to say strolling."

Am: "Well, well, it seems you persist in telling me your lies?"

A: "It's not a lie! Everybody makes mistakes sometimes!" André commented dryly to defend Oscar.

Am: "…"

André turned around and left. Amber approached Oscar with a menacing look.

Am: "You've won this battle, but not the war. This is far from being over.

O: "You better give up. André and me are lovers for real."

Am: "I'll find your weak point. You'll see!"

The rest of the day passed calmly, even during diner. But, on the moment everyone was going upstairs for a well-deserved night rest…

Am: Oh, by the way, Oscar! André will sleep in your room from now on!"

A & O: "WHAT?"

Am: Morgane and Marianne were forced to share a room, but seeing your little affair has come to light, Morgane can take André's room.

O: "…"

Am: "Oh, come on Oscar! Don't be so embarrassed! Sleeping with your lover is completely natural! Don't tell me it poses a problem for you to pass the night with André. After all, you can't possibly refuse a night with such an exceptional lover, can you?" Amber asked innocently with a sly smile.

O: "But I'm overjoyed by it, my dear Amber! Will you come with me, dear?"

A: "I agree, let's get on our way, my love."

André and Oscar walked away hand in hand, but Amber stopped them.

Am: "Oh, Oscar! I almost forgot…"

O: "Yes?"

Am: "Don't scream too loud tonight! We need to get some sleep, even if you don't…" said Amber with an amused grin.

O: "I'll try!" replied Oscar with a smile.

The night would be long for the two friends…

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	5. chapter 5

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter five**

When they arrived in front of the door, André and Oscar both felt a little awkward.

A: "Well, I suppose I'll go sleep in the stables for tonight."

O: "Alright."

But right at the moment André wanted to leave her, Amber suddenly showed up.

Am: "What's this, is there a problem, André? You were leaving? A lovers' quarrel maybe?"

A: "… Of course not! Are you going to sleep now as well?"

Am: "Indeed I am! Oh, my room is right next to yours, Oscar! What a coincidence!"

O: "She'll stay here, until we both retreat to my room, and I even suspect her to be able to stay in the hallway all night long to see if you won't get out of the room. Let's go there together." Oscar muttered in André's ear.

Am: "Good night, love birds."

A & O: "Good night!"

Once they were in the room, André immediately walked to the balcony.

O: "What are you doing?"

A: "I wanted to see if I could possibly jump out of the window to reach the stables, but it's just too high."

O: "Amber would have seen you anyway. Her balcony is connected to ours. Isn't she watching us now, by any chance?"

A: "No, the curtains are closed." André responded after having suspiciously observed the place. But I can still try to get away by the door."

But he had barely said it, or hushed voices suddenly resounded from behind it.

Mo: "Marianne, are you sure it's alright we're doing this?"

Ma: "Be silent, Morgane, or they'll find us!"

Am: "I'm certain she's bluffing. I'm not hearing a thing."

Ma: "If you two would just shut up a little, maybe we could distinguish something if we're lucky."

O: "It seems you're condemned to stay here, André! Now, what side of the bed do you prefer?"

A: "What?"

O: "What side of the bed do you want to sleep on?"

A: "You mean we're going to sleep in the same bed?"

O: "Yes of course, why? Is that a problem for you?"

A: "…It's not decent."

O: "Yes, but we are supposed to be lovers, and if one of my sisters surprises you, sleeping on the couch, she'll ask some explanations and we'll be forced to tell the truth. And by the way, we've already slept in the same bed in the past."

A: "But we were kids back then."

O: "We haven't changed that much."

A: "You really think so? You're more naïve than I thought you were, Oscar." André mocked her.

O: "Why? Are you intending to rape me or something?"

A: "No! How can you even think I would?"

O: "So, everything is alright then, no? I'll take the window's side. If you don't like it, I'll already warn you: I don't care. You just should have chosen quicker."

Oscar took her pants of in front of an André, who had a lot of trouble to give the impression it left him cold. Oscar absolutely had heavenly legs, and André's manhood did seem to share that opinion. He closed his eyes and focused on calming down. He lied down after removing his shirt. Oscar followed soon.

Ma: "So, does anyone of you hear something?"

Mo: "Totally nothing."

Am: "I told you! She's just bluffing."

Oscar decided to react.

O: "André, cry out, now!"

A: "What?"

O: "I've told you to scream."

A: "Why should I do that?"

O: "To let my sisters think we're having…you know… I don't have to spell it out for you, do I?"

A: "WHAT?"

O:" Sssshhht!"

A: "You want me to fake an orgasm to make your sisters think we're making love?"

O: "Eh… yes." Oscar confirmed, beet-red.

A: "No way!"

O: "Please!" Oscar begged, looked at him with pleading eyes, which made André's persistence crumble.

A: "Oh, damn you Oscar!... Alright! I'll try."

O: "… Well, what are you waiting for?" Oscar whispered impatiently.

A: "Alright, alright! Don't push me like that!... Oh! Yes! Oscar! Ah, Oscar! Yes!" André shouted without a lot of confidence.

O: "Is that all? I don't have more of an effect on you? Be more convincing!"

A: "Pfff!... OOOOOOOOHHH! OOOSSSCCAAAARR!" He cried with a hoarse voice.

Oscar pinched him.

A: "Aie! What was that for?"

O: "Did you hit your head or something? My mother's here too, you know, and I don't want her to think I'm behaving like a whore!"

A: "What do you actually want from me? The first time, I wasn't convincing enough, and now I'm too much convincing? If you're such an expert, why don't you just show me how to do it?"

O: "You really don't give me a choice, do you."

A: "I have a feeling this will be getting very interesting!" said André grinning.

O: "You moron!... Oh! André! Deeper! Oh God, yes, more! More, André, more! Ahn! Yes! André! I love you! Ah, yes!"

Bizarre as it was, Oscar could perfectly simulate an orgasm, and she was so convincing it ended up exciting André a lot. To hear her cry out his name in that way didn't leave him cold at all. Instead he felt hot, very hot. Excited whispering once again rose from the other side of the door."

Mo: "I hear them!"

Am: "No! Really?"

Ma: "I heard them too!"

An: "What are you doing here, girls?"

Mo: "Angélique!"

An: "You should be ashamed to spy on your little sister like that during things concerning her private life. Now go to sleep at once, and make sure I never see you do this again!"

The doors slammed shut. They had left.

O: "So? Am I not very much more convincing than you are?"

A: "Being an expert in faking things is not something to be proud about, or even just happy. You don't know what it means to want to give yourself completely, body and soul to someone. Love can't be faked like that, and were nothing more than pathetic fools to have even tried to do it!"

André walked to the balcony. Oscar felt ashamed of herself. She went to join him a few moments later.

O: "…Are you angry now?"

A: "No!"

O: "I'm so sorry, André! I wanted to win so much from Amber, to the point that I became such a fool. I have behaved horribly to you, while you only tried to help me. Please forgive me."

A: "I've already forgotten about it!"

O: "… I'm feeling a little bit ashamed about what I just did."

A: "I hope that, at least, you won't fake it when you'll be with the one you really love!" joked André.

O: "So what are we going to do now? I mean, about this situation with Amber and so."

A: "We'll just continue playing along, but I think there are some things we have to work on."

O: "Like what?"

A: "You refuse letting me touch you, while you don't hesitate to literally jump on me when Amber provokes you just a little. If you want us to be credible, you have to let me be… more tender and physically responsive with you, or Amber will definitely end up succeeding in cornering us.

O: "All right! I promise I won't push you away anymore! You have my word!"

A: "Let's go to bed."

Oscar and André went back inside to sleep. But, the whole situation hadn't left André insensible, and Oscar soon noticed it too.

O: "André?"

A: "Yes?"

O: "Is that your elbow I feel pressing to my waist?" she timidly dared to ask, completely red, knowing very well it concerned in fact a way lower part of André's body.

A: "Oh! Excuse me, I'll turn around!" André quickly stuttered, horribly embarrassed.

O: "So, in the end, it seems we have both changed a lot. We're not children anymore." Oscar thought.

Oscar and André fell asleep a short time later. The following days promised to be very, very long.

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	6. chapter 6

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter 6**

Morning came way too soon for them, and Oscar and André were still peacefully sleeping when someone knocked on the door.

Ma: "Hey, love-birds! Wake up! We're waiting for you in the salon for breakfast!" Mariane shouted from the other side of the closed door.

O: "Uhn… We're coming!"

Oscar woke up little by little, and soon discovered André's body was completely pressed to hers. Even worse, she was in his arms. She had to do an inhuman effort to not start crying and hitting him right on the spot there. She tried to wake André up softly, to not let her sister hear some suspicious sounds, but in the end, it did more bad than good, and André hugged her even tighter against his chest.

O: "Hmpf!…André, wake up please!"

A: "…"

O: "André!"

A: "Hmm. What's it?" André asked, still more asleep than awake.

O: "We have to get up."

A: "No! I'll join you in a few minutes. You can go already if you want to."

O: "I'd like too, but I can't… you're holding me too strongly!"

That comment made André wake up with a start and he immediately pulled back his hands from Oscar's waist.

A: "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

O: "You sometimes really don't know any shame, do you?"

A: "You know very well I can't help it if I move in my sleep."

O: "Yes…well, let's just forget it. I'm going down to eat breakfast."

A: "I'll be there soon, but I should first go help Granny a little in the kitchen I suppose."

Oscar arrived alone in the salon. Everybody was already there, except for André.

MrsJ: "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

O: "Yes, very well."

Ma: "I wonder if you slept long enough though?" said Marianne jokingly.

O: "Yes, of course I did, I'm keeping up my good habits. And you, do you still hear just as well as you used to, or did you really have to press your ear against my door yesterday?"

Marianne's head turned flaming red, and Angélique smiled. Oscar went to the bench, and sought a comfortable place on it. When Amber suddenly entered, she immediately went to sit down next to Oscar.

H: "Amber, wait! Don't you think André would like to sit next to Oscar?"

Am: "That's what a lover would do. Let's see if André dares to make me move, won't we?"

O: "You really persist in doing this?"

Am: "More than ever. In fact, sorry to say so, but I slept extremely well this night. I haven't woken up even one single time."

O: "That's quite normal, since you were eavesdropping right before going to bed."

Am: "How dare you…"

An: "Oh! André's coming!"

Am: "This is the moment of truth!" Amber whispered to Oscar with a superior look.

Oscar could not help but feel a slight pang of doubt. She didn't know how André would react when he arrived, and she began feeling a bit worried.

An: "Hello André!"

A: "Good morning, everyone!"

Mo: "Quick now, go sit somewhere. We were waiting for you."

Am: "Yes, take any place you want!" Amber insisted.

André immediately walked in Amber's direction, without any sign of hesitation.

A: "Then excuse me Amber, but I'd like very much to sit beside Oscar."

Am: "What?"

Morgane and Marianne began laughing out loud.

An: "Well, sister, are you satisfied now?"

Am: "Very much!"

Amber went to search another seat, while André sat down next to Oscar. He passed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while his other hand rested on her leg. Her 5 sisters stared a long time at that hand, but Oscar didn't pushed him away this time, as they had expected her to do. Oscar was however more troubled than ever by André's nearness, and her heart began beating so loud, she wondered why nobody else heard it.

O: "Why is my heart beating so hard all of a sudden?" Oscar wondered.

Am: "So, why don't you tell us some more about you two."

O: "About us?"

Am: "Yes, the plans for your future, your first date, your first kiss,… and don't leave any details!"

Oscar began to panic. She hadn't thought yet what to do with that kind of questions, and she hadn't discussed any of it with André either. What to do? What to do? But luckily, Angélique intervened.

An: "Oh, Amber! That's private! Maybe Oscar and André don't want to share such intimate moments with us."

A: "It's alright Angélique! I'll tell her our story."

O: "André! Are you really sure you want to do that?"

A: "Of course, my love! Your sister have the right to know how our idyll started!"

O: "So, how long are you two together already?"

A: "Two years."

Ma: "Two years! Then you must be very serious out this relation?"

A: "Of course! Oscar and me, we're connected by a bond that's way deeper than just a primitive lust for each other, or sexual desire." André said, while looking at Amber.

Mo: "So what do you love about our dear sister? She isn't exactly an easygoing person."

A: "Yes, I know, but that's part of her charm. She may seem cold and authoritarian, but in reality, she such a sweet, generous and fragile person, and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever known in my life.

Oscar felt a deep blush spreading over her face.

A: "When I finally dared to declare my feelings to Oscar, she was so troubled it was simply endearing to see. We've shared our first kiss at the riverside, where we had our first real date. That was the most beautiful day of my life, and for nothing in the world, I'd leave my Oscar. She's the woman of my life. Oscar's such an amazing woman, and I realize everyday how lucky I am to be with her. I could never live without her anymore."

An: "Oh! Well, André, I've seldom heard someone speak about his feelings with such passion before."

A: "Of course, I love her!"

MrsJ: "Oh, look, Granny's coming over too."

G: "Good morning, everyone! André, I need you in the kitchen!"

A: "I'm already coming, Granny! See you later, Oscar!"

André kissed her and then quickly left. Oscar had frozen, still deeply touched by the sweet words of her so-called lover.

MrsJ: "Well…that young man seems very honest about his love for you."

O: "…Yes."

H: "Let's hope your love-story will last forever."

The afternoon passed calmly. Oscar and André were alone on the terrace, while Amber was very obviously testing her charms on the gardener in front of their eyes.

O: "Will you watch her flirt so openly with that poor man. She'll sleep with him and then just leave him as if he were nothing."

A: "Really?"

O: "That's what's she's done with all of her lovers up until now."

A: "Seen the way she's exactly doing this in front of our eyes, I get the impression this is meant as a challenge." André analyzed the situation.

O: "Yes, I've noticed it too! She probably just want to show us she's more feminine than I am, or that she is much more enterprising than me."

A: "Maybe we should react, don't you think?"

O: "It's not like I don't want to, but…"

Oscar didn't dare to finish her sentence. She suddenly felt like an enormous idiot in front of André, and ashamed she felt her cheeks turn a deep red.

A: "What's the matter?"

O: "I…I….I don't know how a real couple should behave."

A: "What do you mean?"

O: "I-I don't know what to do."

A: "I see! You really are a prude person…Alright, just let me take the lead."

He came closer, and Oscar couldn't help but feel some hesitation.

O: "What are you doing?"

A: "Oscar, you trust me, right?"

O: "…Yes."

André took her in his arms.

A: "If I do this, then what's Amber doing now?

O: "She's getting closer to the gardener." Noticed Oscar when she discretely looked over his shoulder in Amber's direction.

A: "You see! It's nothing more than a game for her. Now, undo the buttons of your shirt."

O: "What? But I'm not wearing my bands today!"

A: "I didn't mean all of them, just three is enough. Trust me."

Oscar did as he said, and André made her shirt slip off in a way one of her white shoulders became visible, then lowered his head to snuggle against her neck, and softly began kissing it. Oscar thought she was going to faint.

A: "Is Amber watching us now?" André asked between two kisses.

O: "Eh, yes! Now she literally in his arms, and she's kissing him full on the mouth.

A: "Alright! Now, close your eyes."

Oscar obeyed, and André caressed her cheek shortly before bowing down to kiss her softly. Meanwhile, he made one of his hands explore her blond curls. Oscar felt her whole body tremble. This was different from their two previous kisses… they had been without emotions, while this one was so soft and sensitive. André proceeded slowly and sensual. She felt like a young adolescent in the arms of a man. So inexperienced and so vulnerable. When the kiss ended, Oscar still kept her eyes closed a little longer. She didn't want to return to reality yet.

A: "So?"

O: "… That was absolutely amazing." Oscar said dreamily.

A: "What? No, I'm talking about Amber. You see, she's left the gardener alone, completely furious!"

O: "Oh! Yes, you're right!" Oscar replied, suddenly becoming aware of Amber's absence.

A: "But thanks for the compliment."

André hugged her closely and left. Oscar stayed a long time completely still, before she finally managed to turn back to reality. She touched her lips hesitantly.

O: "I can still feel the warmth of his lips… Oh, I've never known something so soft and sweet before in my life." Oscar couldn't help but think.

When André walked through the corridor, he accidentally surprised a discussion between Amber, Morgane, Marianne and Hortense.

Am: "Oscar's lying, I'm absolutely sure about it. This night, we're going to listen again."

H: "That's ridiculous, it will not work again."

Mo: "But when you actually think about it, even if they cry, it doesn't necessarily means something."

Am: "…That's true! I've got a better idea! We'll just going to wake them up very early by surprise, and we'll see if they're naked or not."

Ma: "You're completely crazy. It's not because they're naked, that they've actually done something."

Am: "Let's gather in front of their door at 6 o'clock. We'll see how intimate they really are."

André didn't plan on staying there, doing nothing . It was time for action. The next day, at 6 o'clock in the morning, Hortense, Marianne, Morgane and Amber of course knocked on the door.

A: "Oscar, wake up!"

O: "Hnn?"

A: "Go open the door!"

Oscar, still sleepy, got up from the bed and made her way to the door. But André stopped her before she got there.

A: "Wait, unbutton your shirt first!"

O: "What? You're crazy!"

A: "Just do as I say, I know what I'm doing!"

O: "Alright, alright!"

Oscar opened the door, after having undone all the buttons on her sleeping shirt.

Am: "Good morning Oscar, we came to see if…"

Amber suddenly froze, without finishing her sentence.

Mo & Ma & H: "Oh my God!"

Oscar didn't understand immediately. Until she followed the direction their eyes were staring at, only to suddenly see a completely naked André.

A: "Good morning, girls!"

The women had fell completely silent in front of the more than impressive manhood between André's legs. Seeing no reaction from them, he got up to approach Oscar, and hugged her from behind.

A: "Now, come here, you! It will show you a little piece of heaven within a few moments!"

He slammed the door shut, leaving behind the four woman in front of it, still completely baffled.

Am: "André has a very attractive manliness to him I must say."

Mo: "Amber! Don't talk about André that way, he's with Oscar."

Am: "Not for long anymore."

Ma: "What do you mean? Do you plan on destroying their relationship? That's so underhand!"

Am: "If their love is as strong as they claim it is, he won't fall for me."

Meanwhile inside the bedroom, André softly laid Oscar on the bed, and put on his clothes again.

A: "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I had to make them think we had made love tonight, and we were about the start again."

O: "… It's alright." Was the only thing Oscar could utter, completely red.

A: "Well, I'll go now. I'll be back soon, sweetie."

André gave her a short kiss and left. Oscar was so surprised she didn't realize those affectionate names and kisses had no purpose if there wasn't anyone around to see them. She had to watch out, if she kept this game going for a long time, she'd be completely absorbed by it. Oscar was playing with fire and risked starting to feel some real emotions towards André…

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	7. chapter 7

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Amber decided to go seduce André. Even if she wasn't in love with him, she still wanted him. Just to know he had been hers, and that by that fact alone, Oscar would suffer a lot. That morning, André was in the stables, busy brushing the horses, and Amber gladly took advantage of the fact that he was alone to 'attack' him. However Oscar, having had a bad feeling, had followed her and was spying on them secretly.

Am: "Good morning, André!" Amber purred with a sexy voice.

A: "Good morning!"

Am: "Are you taking care of the horses again?"

A: "Yes."

Am: "All alone?"

A: "Why do you even bother asking? You can see very well there's nobody else in here."

Am: "Say André… have you ever made love in a pile of straw? "

A: "What are you talking about?" André replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Am: "They say it's awfully exciting." Amber continued while approaching him softly.

A: "…Hm, maybe. I'll talk about it with Oscar."

Am: "Wouldn't you prefer to do it with a real woman?"

O: "That bitch!" Oscar snarled in a hushed voice.

A: "I already have a real woman. You forget a bit quickly I'm together with Oscar it seems."

Am: "Oscar dresses and behaves as a man. It must be frustrating for you to not be able to hold a real woman in your arms." Amber purred, while putting her arms around his neck. Oscar clenched her fists.

A: "I love Oscar more than anything else, and I would never hurt her. Even more, you're not my type. Just go away."

Am: "On the contrary, you should let yourself be spoiled by me. I'm very talented and probably a lot softer and more responsive than Oscar could ever be. I promise you won't regret it. Now kiss me."

A: "No! Stop this stupid game! It's ridiculous!"

Am: "Now now! Don't be so annoying! I want you, André!"

Amber approached him again to kiss him, but he pushed her away once more. At that moment, Oscar decided to make her appearance as well.

A: "Oscar?"

O: "André's mine, Amber, leave him alone!"

Am: "…"

Oscar ran to André and put her arms around him. Tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes, but André didn't see it.

O: "André's mine, we love each other and you'll never succeed in separating us. I won't let anyone else have him. Did you hear me: anyone!"

Amber seemed to recognize a flame of rage burning in her eyes, and quickly saved herself. Meanwhile, André was left speechless in front of such an attitude from Oscar's part. She played the role of the jealous wife perfectly, but was this really an actress' work? Oscar fled from him before he could talk to her, and he wasn't quick enough to hold her back. She ran on the beach for a long time, until she was completely exhausted. She needed to think.

O: "Why did I get angry like that? Why all this jealousy? Oh, why did I felt so much like crying when I heard André's words?... Because they're all lies. Does that mean I want to believe in those words? Is that why all this is happening? I don't know anymore what to think about all of this!" Oscar thought while she felt the fresh sea-wind blow through her hair.

She sat down and began thinking about all what had happened.

O: "In the beginning, it was nothing more but a game! A simple ,childish game! So why can't I stop thinking about him now? Why can I feel myself melt when he does no more than even look at me? Why…why? Why do I keep getting these impure thoughts and desires since we shared that kiss?"

Oscar stayed a long time alone on that deserted beach. When the sky started darkening, and rain began to pour down from heaven, she didn't even seem to notice. And even when nightfall came, she didn't pay any attention to it. She kept asking herself the same questions over and over, but it was no use. She was undeniable falling in love with her childhood friend. Tears rolled over her cheeks to end up falling on the cold sand.

O: "What am I going to do now? How could I ever stand his loving words, his tender eyes, his hugs and his kisses when I actually know deep inside that they're all fake? Oh Lord, please help me… Everything is so confused in my mind. I should never let anyone know about these feelings, especially not him. Just lock them up deep inside me…maybe they'll go away if I just wait long enough. I don't want to lose him because of this…"

During that time, everyone at the mansion was worrying a lot.

MrsJ: "Oscar should have returned by now. Why isn't she here?"

G: "I'm starting to worry for her."

An: "Has something happened to her?"

Mo: "André! Haven't you got an idea as to where she might be?"

A: "I've never stopped searching her during more than 2 hours already, but I haven't found any clue yet. "

Ma: "Maybe because the one she's hiding from is you?"

A: "What do you mean?"

Mo: "We already know Amber had set her eyes on you. I'm disappointed in you André, how could you give in so easily? Have you even thought one moment about Oscar at all?"

A: "I would never cheat on Oscar. I didn't give in to Amber's attempts to seduce me. Tell them, Amber."

Am: "…"

H: "That silence is a confession you did."

A: "No! Absolutely not! I've done nothing with Amber!"

Mo: "Look! There's Oscar!"

Oscar finally reached home again, trembling on her feet and soaking wet. Everyone immediately rushed over to her. Her mother took her in her arms and rocked her back and forth as if she were as fragile as a baby.

MrsJ: "Oscar, dear! We were so worried! Where were you? But… your eyes are completely red….Have you been crying?"

Ma: "What did I tell you? It's André's fault! What have you done with Amber?"

A: "What? Nothing happened, what are you talking about! Stop accusing me randomly!"

Oscar began to cry again and ran off to her room as fast as she could. She burst into tears on her bed.

O:"I can't do this! All my body becomes burning hot when I'm near him. I can't stand this anymore!" She thought, while endless tears ran down her cheeks.

André came in and lied down next to her.

A: "What's the matter? Please, Oscar! Tell me what's wrong!"

O: "…"

A: "What's happening to you, love? Talk to me, please! I can't stand seeing you cry like that."

Oscar turned around and flung herself in his arms, hot tears falling down more than ever.

O: "If only you'd know, André…"

A: "Will you tell me?"

Oscar didn't answer him. She continued crying. André hugged her closer to him, hoping to bring her some comfort in her pain. After a long time, she finally fell asleep like that, emotionally completely exhausted. Meanwhile Angélique, who was secretly watching them, silently closed the door

She joined the others.

H: "So?"

An: "She fell asleep in his arms."

Ma: "What?"

Mo: "Then it can't be André's fault she's like that. If he had cheated on her, she'd probably already have killed him for it."

An: "Maybe Amber has done something to her again?"

Am: "Whatever! Just blame it on me, like always! But André hasn't given in! I give up for the moment being!"

Amber, Morgane, Marianne and Hortense left the room, leaving Angélique alone with Granny and their mother.

MrsJ: "Angélique, do you know something more about this?"

An: "It seems whole this situation has turned against Oscar. If only you two had seen how peaceful she looked when she was in his arms…"

G: "What do you mean?"

An: "It seems there's a really high probability that our little Oscar has played the game a little bit too well, and has fallen in love with André for real."

MrsJ: "What? But that's impossible!"

An: "Of course it's possible! We're in a transitional phase right now, and Oscar must have forgotten the difference between her acting and reality."

G: "Then what are we going to do now?"

An: "Absolutely nothing! If we try to help them, we risk to betray their game. The only one who is capable of helping her is André. The only question now is if he as well has feelings for Oscar, or if he has just been an excellent actor."

The three women left to room, and went to bed as well. Tomorrow would be another day, and it promised to be full of surprises.

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	8. chapter 8

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter eight  
><strong>  
>The next morning, Oscar woke up unusually early. She kept silent, watching André's face and enjoying his arms around her, until an hour later, she couldn't resist the temptation to wake him up with a kiss anymore. She realized she really shouldn't, but it was stronger than herself. She felt herself melt as her lips touched his.<p>

A: "Nhhh… Good morning Oscar… Are you alright now?"

O: "….Yes, I… I'll go downstairs now."

But, Oscar seemed to have lost her usual quiet cheerfulness. She suddenly looked so wearied and tired to him. André worried a lot for her, but he was very well aware he couldn't force her to talk to him.

Their breakfast passed calmly, until suddenly Marianne brought up some news.

Ma: "I've heard the servants talk about a ball in one of the village's pubs this evening. Wouldn't it be a good idea to go there?"

Mo: "But there will only be commoners…"

Ma: "So what? With or without commoners, a ball is a ball. I'm sure we'll enjoy it quite a bit. Please, mother, let us go there."

MrsJ: "I don't know about it. It could be dangerous for you."

Ma: "Not at all! Oscar and André will be there to watch over us. We'll put on our least showy dresses, so we'll mix well in the crowd. Please, mother?"

An: "She's right, it's a good idea, mother! Oscar needs to amuse herself a little, she doesn't seem very joyful lately…"

MrsJ: "Alright! I'll allow you to go, but please be careful!"

Mo & H & Ma: "Yes!"

Am: "But what will our dear Oscar wear? A dress or pants as usual? Oh! Am I stupid or what? You've never had a single dress. My poor André! What could you possibly see in someone like her? She has already left all her femininity behind so many years ago." Amber couldn't help but comment with a sneaky grin.

An: "Amber! Shut your mouth! If Oscar accepts, I'll loan her one of my dresses."

H: "What would you prefer for her to wear, André? A dress or man's clothes?"

A: "Euh! A dress of course." André replied hesitantly.

Mo: "So, Oscar, what's it going to be?"

O: "A dress."

Ma: "Well, it seems to me it's make up time now, girls."

An: "Oscar, come with me please."

Morgane, Hortense, Amber and Marianne practically spend all the rest of their day dressing up, while André decided to take a midday nap on the couch. When Oscar returned after having chosen a dress, she saw him sleeping and couldn't resist the temptation. She went to sit on his lap, and snuggled herself against his chest, letting herself be soothed by this regular heartbeat, finding comfort in his warm body pressed against hers. She kept listening a long time to his steady breathing, before standing up again to go change her clothes.

Evening came soon, and the little group decided to depart for the ball. They soon discovered a party with a completely different atmosphere from the balls given at the Court, but Oscar's sisters quickly adapted to their new environment. After a few moments, Amber had already spotted a young servant, bound to become her prey for the rest of the evening. Angélique searched a quiet spot in the corner of the room, to watch over her sisters a little. André also decided to say at the side of the room, close to Oscar, while Morgane, Marianne and Hortense went to have the time of their lives on the dance floor with several handsome men. When the beginning notes for a Viennese waltz resounded, Marianne walked over to the two young persons.

Ma: "André, won't you invite me for a dance?"

A: "Ah… Actually, I…"

Ma: "Do you have any objections about him dancing with me, Oscar?"

O: "… No. You can go dancing." Oscar answered with a smile. She didn't have anything to fear from Marianne.

A: "Are you sure?"

O: "Yes! Go amuse yourself with her! I'll stay right here."

A: "Well, I'm off then!"

During their waltz, André noticed a man approaching Oscar. Marianne, becoming aware of her partner being distracted, soon saw it too.

Ma: "Go to her, André, quickly!"

A:"What?"

Ma: "It seems that idiot has more in mind than just a friendly chat… And Oscar is way more vulnerable now, without her male disguise. Hurry!"

A: "Yes, thank you Marianne!"

During that time, a completely drunken man, rather large in size, attempted to seduce Oscar.

Man: "Well well, what have we here? Won't you dance, pretty girl?"

O: "Leave me alone!"

Man: "Will you look at that! You have quite nice body shapes, you know. Come dancing with me, we're going to amuse ourselves well!"

O: "Go find yourself someone else!"

Man: "I love it when a woman resists me!...Hm… You really make my mouth water, sweetie!" he insisted, clearly already imagining her naked body underneath her dress.

O: "I told you to leave me alone!" Oscar said, feeling uncomfortable.

Man: "Don't be so annoying! Come, let's dance."

He took Oscar's arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Oscar tried to break loose, but it was a lost case. It was at that moment that André arrived.

O: "Let me go!"

A: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Man: "Get lost! I saw her first!" the man snarled.

A: "That's my wife you're talking about, you know!"

Man: "Your wife? Well, if you leave her all alone, then you shouldn't be surprised someone else takes her. She'll dance with me now!"

A:"That dance is reserved for only me."

André took Oscar's hand and pulled her to his chest.

A: "Now get out of my sight before I punch you!"

Man: "Whatever! You can keep that whore of yours!"

André punched him so hard the man almost fell over. He quickly saved himself.

A: "Now make sure I never see you again!" André shouted after him, angrily.

O: "André?"

A: "Is everything alright, Oscar?"

O: "Yes, but you weren't obliged to help me, you know."

A: "I won't ever allow anyone to be so disrespectful to you. Come, let's go dancing."

O: "What? But I don't know…"

A: "What's the matter?"

O: "I'm not sure it's a good idea to do so."

A: "Of course it is, come."

The next dance was way slower and softer. A lot of couples were on the floor already, dancing with their partner. André took Oscar to the floor as well, and circled his arms around her waist, to pull her closer to him.

O: "But…" Oscar stammered, surprised by the nearness of their two bodies.

A: "We commoners don't leave so much space between the bodies of 2 partners, as they do at the Court."

André made her turn around. He himself proved to be an excellent dancer. Oscar let herself be led, and soon forgot everything that was not him. Only she and he existed for her at that moment.

A: "You're dancing very well."

O: "Thanks…" Oscar replied, blushing.

A: "Did you drink a little bit too much? Your face is all red."

O: "Yes, that's probably it."

A: "Me as well, I think. I'm feeling a bit more joyful than normal right now."

O: "André… do you think I'm…feminine?"

A: "Of course!"

O: "Really?"

A: "Yes. Your femininity is different from other women, but you're a woman without a doubt."

O: "So, what Amber said wasn't important in your eyes?"

A: "Of course not! Is that why you were crying yesterday?"

O: "…"

A: "You shouldn't pay attention to her. You are a wonderful person. An amazing woman. Amber could say whatever she wants, but I would never believe in the lies she tries to tell me. You are an exceptional person, Oscar, and nothing she'd say can ever change that."

André had wanted to lower his head to kiss her at that moment, but a drunkard bumped into him from the side and dragged him along in his fall. André pushed him away, irritated to be disturbed at such a moment.

A: "Let go, you idiot! Are you alright, Oscar? Oscar?"

But Oscar had already left. André began seeking her, fearing the drunkard from before had dragged her away again ,but after a few minutes he had found her. She was leaning to the wall of a corridor, all alone, isolated from the party. One would have thought she was waiting for him. He silently approached. When he arrived in front of her, they looked in each other's eyes for a long time, both not daring to take the first step. But in the end, André couldn't take it anymore and bend forward to touch her lips with his in a sweet kiss. She responded, and he finally dared to take her in his arms again. They kept kissing each other during long minutes, never satisfied. Oscar had winded her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, and André answered her move passionately. She suddenly felt a new desire well up in her body. She wanted him. André began kissing her neck, while she held on to him as if she feared he would slip away from her. Meanwhile, André let his hands wander under the skirt of her dress, to caress her legs. Oscar let him touch her, enjoying the warmth it brought forth in her body. When he claimed her lips again, they both felt their desire growing bigger and bigger, to the limit of being supportable and André lifted Oscar up to press her against the wall. Once again his mouth traveled to her neck, and to the soft skin of her breasts too this time. Oscar wrapped her legs around the young man's waist and kept exploring his raven hair with both hands. Soon, the first moans began making their way out of her mouth. André kept kissing her, and succeeded to slip one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder. Oscar arched her head back, inviting him to explore her neck even more. André immediately took the invitation and began nipping it.

An: "Oscar!"

Angélique arrived at that very moment. The two lovers, surprised and embarrassed quickly separated. Oscar straightened her dress.

O: "What's the matter, Angélique?"

An: "Marianne and Morgane are totally wasted. And Hortense is tired. We're going home, are you coming too?"

O: "Well, alright. But what about Amber?"

An: "She's already left with one of the servants. No need to explain. Don't worry for her. She'll return when she's not interested in him anymore."

Angélique left, and Oscar followed without daring to look even a single time at André. She felt ashamed. If Angélique hadn't arrived, they surely would have finished what they were doing, passing the limits of friendship. Her face colored a deep red. Sure, she had drank a bit, but not enough to not be aware of her own actions anymore. But, André, had he really known what he had been doing? Hadn't she be taking advantage of him all along?

After having helped Angélique getting her sisters into their beds, Oscar slowly walked back to her own room. André had already fallen asleep. She smiled tenderly, walked over to his side of the bed, and dared caressing his cheek. André was sound asleep, and didn't even move when she touched him. She undressed and got closer to him.

O: "If one day I would really offer all of myself to you, would you refuse me?" she thought while watching him sadly.

She slid under the blankets and immediately sought the reassuring warmth of his body.

O: "I love you, André! I love you so much!" she softly whispered, hiding her face against his chest.

She fell asleep in his arms. This comedy had just known another twist. Because how is one supposed to declare her feelings to a man, when that man is already supposed to have a relationship with you?

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	9. chapter 9

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter 9**

Oscar had once again woken up very early. She was lost in thoughts, thinking about what had happened. She realized more than even that she could no longer stand André's affectionate gestures, knowing it was nothing more than pure comedy from his part. She wanted them to be real. And she wanted André to be hers. Only hers. She wished so much that someday, all those sweet words he had for her would be true. When he woke up, she had put on a sleeping shirt again, and had curled up, hiding under the blankets. André affectionately kissed her neck.

A: "Good morning! How are you feeling today?"

O: "Not very well."

A: "Are you sick?" André immediately sounded worried.

O: "No! I just don't feel so well."

A: "Then come eat a little bit! That will give you some energy again."

O: "No! I don't want to! Please, I just want to be alone."

A: "Is that really what you want?"

O: "…Yes."

A: "Then I'll come to check on you later. See you later, my angel."

He kissed her goodbye and left the room. Oh, why did he kept going this comedy, even when her sisters weren't there? During the rest of the day, Oscar avoided André as much as possible. She went back to the same spot on the beach, and watched the ocean for hours. Oscar's sisters had noticed her change in behavior, and were a bit worried for her.

Mo: "Is it just me, or does Oscar really looks more sad than ever?"

Ma: "I still think it's because of André."

H: "Of course not! Amber already has admitted he hasn't given in."

Mo: "Then maybe she's pregnant?"

Ma: "I don't think so. In that was the case, she would probably be happy, and I'm sure she would have told us about it."

H: "But I really don't understand what could have made her change so much."

Ma: "Maybe Angélique knows something more about it."

Mo: "Yes, but where is she? I was looking for her, but I've seen her nowhere."

Ma: "She told me she was going to take a stroll on the beach."

H: "On the beach? All alone?"

Ma: "Apparently, yes."

H: "Weird!"

In the meantime, Angélique had found Oscar, and softly approached her. She almost got a shock, seeing someone standing so close to her all of a sudden.

O: "Angélique?"

An: "It took me some time to find you. Don't worry! I've made sure André didn't follow me."

O: "How did you know I was here?"

An: "Female intuition. Can I come sit next to you?"

O: "Yes."

An: "Now, why don't you tell me what's happing to you?"

O: "What are you talking about?"

An: "About the scene I've interrupted yesterday evening. A few moments more, and I would have discovered you in the middle of action!"

O: "…What you've seen is quite normal, isn't it? After all, André is my lover."

An: "Stop that! I know the truth! You and André are nothing more than friends!"

O: "No, that's not true! Since when do you react like Amber?"

An: "Oh Oscar! The day you claimed you had a relationship with André, I went to talk with mother and Granny, and they told me the truth."

O: "…"

An: "Now, Oscar! Didn't you think it was a little weird that Granny and mother confirmed all those things you two said?"

O: "To be honest, I haven't paid much attention to it… So you knew the truth since the start of all this?"

An: "Yes, I did."

O: "Then why didn't you spill the beans to the others?"

An: "I don't know. This is something between you and Amber. I don't think I should meddle with this. But now this situation has become complicated, I would like to help you."

O: "What do you mean?"

An: "You're in love with André, aren't you?"

O: "…Yes. It's already a few days I'm not faking my part of the comedy anymore." Oscar admitted.

An: "And André? What does he think about it?"

O: "He doesn't know about it! He just continues playing his role."

An: "Really? Yesterday however, he looked rather responsive. And he didn't seem to dislike it to be pressed to you that way."

O: "He was drunk. I've taken advantage of him."

An: "Are you sure about that?"

O: "No, but if that was not the case, why would he have let me do things like that to him?"

An: "Because he loves you."

O: "What? Don't say such things randomly!"

An: "I don't. I've not talked to André about it yet, but it is still possible you know."

O: "…"

An: "Do you plan on telling him your feelings?"

O: "No! I already know his answer!"

An: "If you're not able to read other people's minds, than you can't be sure before having told André you love him."

O: "But I can't! I'm not able to tell him I'm in love with him."

An: "Of course you can. Just be honest, and everything will be alright."

O: "I'm going to make a fool of myself."

An: "That's not a very convincing argument, now is it? Go! Rather than sulking in a corner, you're better off going to find him, and tell him everything you feel."

O: "… You're right. Thanks!"

The 2 sisters shared an emotional hug.

O: "I'll go talk to André, but before that…"

An: "What?"

O: "I have to go see Amber first, there are some things to be made clear between us…"

Oscar left, together with Angélique, and walked in the direction of the mansion, preparing herself mentally for a difficult conversation with Amber…

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	10. chapter 10

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter 10**

Oscar and Angélique arrived at the castle and met Granny in the hallway.

An: "Granny, do you perhaps know if Amber's back already?"

G: "Yes she is! She came home about half an hour ago."

O: "And where is she now?"

G: "In her room."

Oscar went to knock on Amber's door and entered.

Am: "Oh, look! The tomboy of the family is coming to pay me a visit."

O: "Could we talk alone for a few minutes?"

Am: "Of course! Take a seat!"

They sat down at one of the little tables in the room.

Am: "So what did you wanted to say to me?"

O: "…I'm giving up!"

Am: "What?"

O: "I'm not faking anymore! I've had enough of this competition between us. You were right all along: André and me, we've never been lovers to begin with. I've only said so because you had pushed me too much and I've told you and the others it was him, so it would be more credible. I've asked André to play along afterwards. But now that's all over! I can't fake it anymore. You've won."

Am: "…It's not like you to declare so openly you've lost. What happening here?"

O: "I've played with fire, and I've burnt myself. I've fallen in love with André for real, and I can no longer act as if our relationship is nothing more than a pure fairytale."

Am: "You love him?"

O: "More than anything else on this world. I've never felt this way before for someone. He's the only one that matters to me. You understand? No, of course you don't! You, who always has all the men at your feet…"

Am: "I understand better than anyone else! I know how it feels to love someone by a pure, absolute love." Amber admitted.

O: "What do you mean?"

Am: "I had fallen deeply in love with someone when I was 18 years old. I was already married by then. He was my first love, and the cousin of my husband. We have passionately loved each other during 3 long years."

O: "What happened?"

Am: "…He left me for someone else. He used me, and then just threw me away. He had made so much beautiful promises to me, but they were nothing but lies. Since that day, I've sworn to myself that I would never fall in love again, and I've started collecting lovers. I use them and then abandon them, just as I have been abandoned. Up until now, no man has ever resisted me, except for André."

O: "…"

Am: "Maybe I should excuse myself. We've never been very close as sisters, but I do feel some respect towards you, even if I've hated you for a long time."

O: "Why?"

Am: "When you were born, I was only 2 years old and since you were there, it was decided I would be raised by a nanny in one of the other mansions in our possession, to prevent me from having a female influence on you. Father has never thought about anything else than your career, and has never had eyes for me. He never paid attention to me, and I was wanted to have what you had. That longing had transformed into jealousy and hatred… You can't imagine how lucky you were compared to us, your sisters."

O: "…"

Am: "You may have had to behave as a man, but you had a 100 times more freedom than we have… I've never had the life I wished for: when I was little, I wanted to travel. And in the end, the only thing I got was a marriage at age 15, with a man aged 50. I received my first kiss at the altar. My first time had place during my honeymoon, and it was more a rape than an unforgettable, magical moment. Once he had gotten me pregnant, and I had given him an heir, he left me alone. Now he's stealing the virginity of girls younger than me. I don't even see my children anymore. I'm not able to raise them myself, because I can't stand it they resemble their father so much. I'm wasting money on jewelry and elegant dresses. I seduce men and sleep with them as a whore would. They don't pay me, but give me loads of expensive presents, and to finish it all, Father absolutely despises me since he heard about my adventures outside marriage. I'm the shame of my family. I know it very well, but I don't care about it. Angélique and Hortense have been lucky to have fallen in love with their husbands, and Marianne and Morgane have been more discreet then I've been. And you, you are the little favorite. Father loves you, and has only eyes for you. I know that's not your fault, but it's stronger than me, I wanted to take my revenge. I wanted you to suffer as much as I did. Please forgive me!"

Amber had confessed everything and had started crying. In the meantime, Oscar, she was completely petrified to hear such a sad story.

O: "I didn't had any idea."

Am: "…I'm sorry to have hurt you."

O: "I'm sorry as well."

Am: "Why? I'm the evil one here."

O: "But I'm so sorry I didn't see to what point you were suffering."

Oscar took Amber in her arms. Finally, after so many years of rivalry, they had made up.

Am: "Good. Now, go talk to André."

O: "Why are you so sure I haven't done that already?"

Am: "You're still my little sister, aren't you? So, even if we don't like each other very much, I still know you. Maybe not by heart, as André does, but I do know you."

O: "…"

Am: "Now go! Don't waste any time anymore!"

O: "Yes, you're right."

Oscar wanted to leave, but Amber stopped her.

Am: "Oscar!"

O: "Yes?"

Am: "You should know, the first time is always impressive, but don't let fear take over. André will know how to lead."

O: "How do you know th…"

Am: "Female intuition. And don't forget, the morning after you have two choices: you'll wake up extremely disgusted, or you're feel as if you've reached heaven. Make sure it will be the second option for you."

O: "I will!"

Oscar left, and went to search for André.

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	11. chapter 11

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter eleven**

Oscar found André in their room. He was sitting on the bed.

O: "Is something the matter?"

A: "Ah, it's you, Oscar? I was just wondering where you were. Are you feeling better now?"

O: "Yes, much better."

A: "…"

O: "I've gone talking to Amber, and we've finally made up."

A: "Really?"

O: "Yes. Amber hasn't had an easy life, and only now I know how lucky I've always been compared to her. That was also the reason why she was so vicious towards me, but now, everything is alright between us."

A: "Does she know we…"

O: "That we aren't together? Yes, I've told her the truth about that as well."

A: "I can stop playing my role then."

O: "I wouldn't have been able to continue this tiring comedy any longer anyway."

A: "What do you mean?"

Oscar walked to the window. She couldn't look him in the eye, or else she was sure she wouldn't be able to speak the words she wanted to say.

O: "You were right! You can't play around with emotions. I was wrong to insist you play the role of my lover like that. The situation has turned against me."

A: "What do you mean?"

O: "By making the whole world believe we were lovers, I've ended up believing it myself."

A: "Oscar, I …"

O: "No, don't speak! I think I wouldn't be able to continue if you were to interrupt me."

A: "…"

O: "I've let myself get too absorbed in this game, and I was seduced by that aspect of you that I had never seen before. I had never thought I could possibly ever feel such emotions for you. But, to see you being so enterprising with me has let me lose control, and I began looking at you in another way. I wanted to believe in that love you spoke of to my sisters, and I've taken advantage of you at the ball yesterday. I've let my desire speak for me, while you were drunk. I had also drunk a little, but not enough to not be conscious of my acts anymore. I ask you to forgive me. It was stronger than myself. From now on, I could never see you as just a friend again, so if you don't love me, I can't keep you close to me. I love you, André Grandier, and I don't want your friendship anymore. I want more of you, so much more…"

André approached her and circled his arms around her waist from behind. They stayed a long time like that, staring out of the window. Then Oscar suddenly broke free.

O: "Are you doing this because you pity me?"

A: "No! Oscar, listen to me!"

O: "No! You're going to say you don't love me back! I don't want to hear it!"

He forced her to turn around to make her face him. Oscar began crying.

A: "Oscar, don't cry please. I love you too!"

O: "…Truly?"

A: "Yes! I wasn't drunk yesterday at the ball. I was completely conscious about what I was doing. I was so scared you would hate me for taking advantage of you while you were drunk, but now I see it's not like that. Oh, if only you knew! I love you for such a long time already! I didn't wanted to play this ridiculous comedy, because I feared suffering even more from my feelings, but now I bless every day Amber had been accusing us to fake. I love you Oscar. I've always loved your, and I will keep loving you forever. Oh, I love you so much, my Oscar."

Oscar closed her eyes and kissed him timidly. André answered, daring to pass his hands under her shirt, caressing her breasts. Oscar threw back her head, and André started kissing her neck. Trembling, her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt."

A: "Ah…Oscar, are you sure about this?"

O: "Yes. I want to do this."

A: "I wouldn't want you to regret it later."

O: "…No! I won't regret anything. Please become my lover for real, André."

A: "You won't fake your emotions?" he smiled amused.

O: "I promise!" Oscar laughed joyfully.

…

LEMON SCENE

…

André softly place his lips on hers in the most marvelous caress. Meanwhile, he lifted up her body and carefully laid her down on the bed. Lying down on top of her, he began unbuttoning her shirt as well. She watched his fingers dance over her skin, and put a light pressure on the back of his head to make it rest on her naked bosom. André began caressing and kissing the soft skin of her breast, while she caressed his back, sighing and moaning. Then , André decided to take things to the next level. He slowly undressed himself, and then began removing the rest of Oscar's clothes as well. Their bodies finally nude in front of each other, he delicately began caressing the places on her body that only a lover was allowed to touch, covering every inch of her body with his burning hot kisses. Oscar also began feeling more confident with every passing kiss and caress, and rolled on top of him. She began kissing his torso, and nipped his neck, while one of her hands crept down to caress his manhood. André felt waves of desire coursing through him, and could only think of one thing anymore: he wanted to make her his, at that very moment, he couldn't wait anymore. He rolled back on top, and hiding his head in her ocean of golden blonde curls, he whispered in her ear:

A: "Oscar… can I…come inside you?"

As an answer, she kissed him deep and passionately. André parted her legs to position himself between them, and pushed inside her slowly. Oscar stiffened a little bit when she felt a little pang of pain.

A: "Is everything alright?"

O: "Yes... But don't be too rough with me please."

André slowly began thrusting into her, careful to not hurt her any more. When the pain went away, Oscar asked him to go faster. André gladly obeyed, making Oscar moan softly, with a quick, uneven breath. Pleasure coursed through the bodies of the two lovers. Their caresses and kisses became much more intense and needy, almost desperate, and when they reached ecstasy at the same time, tears of joy flowed over their cheeks. Afterwards, André pulled himself out of her, and rested his head between Oscar's two breasts, while she stroked his damp locks. They were out of breath, but were filled with a feeling of intense but peaceful happiness.

A: "That was incredible!"

O: "Indeed… And in the end, I was right."

A: "About?"

O: "You really are an excellent lover." She whispered while smiling tenderly at him.

And they shared a last sweet kiss before dozing off in each other's arms. They had finally found each other…  
>…<p>

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	12. chapter 12

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter twelve**

When Oscar woke up, the first thing she saw were André green eyes, tenderly staring at her. She showed him her most beautiful smile and kissed him.

O: "Good morning, love!"

A: "Good morning, chérie!"

O: "Did you sleep well?"

A: "Yes."

O: "Were you already awake for a long time?"

A: "Almost an hour I think. I was watching you sleep."

Oscar blushed.

A: "This seems all so unreal to me."

O: "What's unreal about this?"

A: "To finally be able to be with you, in the same bed, and to have the chance to see you naked…It all seems like a beautiful dream to me."

O: "Chance?... And now you've seen me, what do you think?" she asked him with a naughty twinkling in her eyes.

A: "I'm not completely sure yet. Let me watch you again."

André lifted the blankets and began to observe all curves of her beloved body again very intently.

A: "Long, slender legs, a flat stomach, beautiful breasts, an angelic face and golden blonde hair… Hm, everything I like in a woman. And somewhere in my memory, I seem to recall some lovely buttocks as well. You seem perfect to me. Simply as adorably irresistible as a woman can be."

He kissed her again.

O: "Hm… I love you."

A: "I love you too."

Oscar snuggled against his chest and put his arms around her. André hugged her close.

O: "If somebody would have told me that one day, you would become my lover, I would never have believed them."

A: "I'm nothing more than a lover to you?"

O: "No! You are my reason for existence now. I could never live without you anymore."

A: "Oscar… What are we going to do now?"

O: "… I don't know. How do you imagine our future?"

A: "With children."

O: "What?" Oscar asked surprised, suddenly sitting up.

A: "I love you, Oscar. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life… Do you accept becoming my wife?"

O: "…I do."

And they kissed passionately, to seal their promise.

A: "I promise to make you happy. Just wait and see!"

O: "But my father will never allow this." Oscar's expression suddenly turned worried.

A: "I know."

O: "The best solution would be…"

A: "No Oscar! Don't ask me to stop all of this, right after we finally found each other. I would never be able to let go of you go!"

O: "Me neither, my love! Where did you get such an horrible idea? I was thinking it would be best if we first discussed this with my mother."

A: "Are you sure?"

O: "Yes, she can help us maybe."

A: "Alright then."

O: "Well, I better get going then."

A: "No, stay a little longer. Stay here, with me. I want to enjoy your presence a little longer."

O: "Be reasonable! It will only be for a couple of minutes! I'll come back soon, my dear husband."

A: "Say that one more time."

O: "What? I'll come back soon?" Oscar asked, a little amused.

A: "No! Don't play innocent, Oscar, you know what I want to hear."

O: "My dear husband?"

A: "One more time!"

O: "My dear, handsome, beloved husband."

A: "Oh, I love it when you say that."

Oscar kissed him one last time, and then got up, washed herself and put on some clothes. When she went downstairs, she asked her mother if she could speak in private with her, which Mrs. De Jarjayes accepted immediately. Of course, all five of her sisters went to eavesdrop at the door.

MrsJ: "What did you want to talk about, my dear?"

O: "Well…First of all, I wanted to thank you for playing along in this game I set up for Amber."

MrsJ: "No problem, child. Are those quarrels between you two finished now?"

O: "Yes. She proved to be a wonderful sister after all."

MrsJ: "Amber is a lot like you, she had a strong character and she's very brave. That's probably the reason why you two got angry at each other so often. It's not always the case that similar people are a good match. Did you wanted to tell me something else?"

O: "Yes… André and I would like to get married. He proposed to me this morning, and I've accepted."

MrsJ: "…This day was bound to happen, I suppose! Be it with André or someone else, the most important thing is he will make you happy. You have my blessing for your union."

O: "Thank you so much, mother! But I also would have wanted you to help me to receive the blessing of father as well."

MrsJ: "You want me to oppose his decision, if he were to refuse your marriage?"

O: "I know it's difficult, but I cannot do this alone. I beg you, please accept. André is the one that matters most for me, and I would like to become his wife in front of the world and God."

Mrsj: "… You're talking as a woman deeply in love… I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do everything in my might to help you."

O: "Thank you."

At that moment, her five sisters decided it was time for them to enter too.

An: "I'll help you as well, Oscar."

Mo: "You can count on my support, little sister."

Ma: "On mine too!"

H: "Hey! Don't leave me out! I'll help you too."

O: "And what about you, Amber?"

Am: "… Father better accepts, or else he'll have to deal with me!" Amber smiled.

H: "BIG SISTER HUG!"

The five sister formed a circle around the youngest sister of the family, and gave her a bone-crushing, warm hug all at once. Strangely, Oscar let them do as they pleased. She was extremely moved, to the point tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes when she had seen her sisters were all so willing to help her. When it came to their mother, she was content to see that, even though they were so different from each other, the 6 Jarjayes daughters were still united by a strong bond of sisterly love.

An: "Mother! I think it's best to write a letter to father at once, so he'll come to rejoin us as soon as possible."

Ma: "And when he has arrived, André will go asking him for Oscar's hand in marriage, and if there is a problem…"

Am: "We'll take care of it."

O: "Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart, all of you!"

H: "One for all and all for one!"

Ma: "Oh no, Hortense, that sounds so cliché!" Marianne immediately joked.

Mo: "But, sisters, don't you all think Oscar looks almost…radiant today?" Morgane suddenly asked, amused.

Am: "Yes, I would even say she's lost something." Amber grinned, watching Oscar's head turning beet-red.

Ma: "Maybe it's because she has become a complete woman last night. I have the impression you've woken up completely enchanted."

H: "Oh! André must feel as if he's the luckiest man on earth today, doesn't he? Now how does it feel, to have lost your virginity?"

O: "B-But what are you trying to say?" Oscar tried to defend herself.

An: "Oh! Oscar! Our model of chastity has consummated before marriage!" Angélique chuckled.

O: "Angélique, don't tell me you're going to start doing this too!"

MrsJ: "Now you're saying it, she really seems more feminine this morning…"

O: "Mother!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Mrs. De Jarjayes decided to quickly write a letter to her husband, who immediately hurried to be there the next day. The last obstacle awaited Oscar and André, before being able to finally find their long awaited happiness…  
>…<p>

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


	13. chapter 13

Story timeline: Oscar has gone to the ball in a dress a short time ago

Characters: mainly Oscar and André : I don't own these characters

Fandom: Rose of Versailles

Original author: Peach

Where to find the original version: excessfanfiction, romance

…

**Chapter thirteen**

Immediately after his arrival, André requested a private conversation with the General, which he granted him. Meanwhile, Oscar, her sisters and her mother stayed in the adjoining room, waiting for the outcome. Oscar was worrying a lot, scared of her father's reaction, to the point her hands felt clammy... Seeing her this stressed, Amber took her hand into hers.

Am : " Don't worry, everything will be alright ! André and you will soon be able to marry. I swear!"

O: "You really think so?"

An: "Yes ! So don't be like that !" Angélique intervened, putting her arms around her little sister.

Oscar was grateful for their attention, and felt a bit more reassured, but somehow she still couldn't think about her future yet without a feeling of fear and uncertainty.

In the meantime...

MJ: "Eh, well, André ! What did you want to report to me so urgently ?"

A: "... I wanted to ask you for Oscar's hand."

MJ: "I beg you a pardon?"

A: "I'm in love with your daughter, General, and my dearest wish is for her to become my legal wife. I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage."

MJ: "You must be joking! This request is completely ridiculous."

A: "I'm very serious. I love Oscar, and I want to marry her."

MJ: "You're talking nonsense, boy. Oscar will never accept marrying you."

A: "On the contrary, she did. We love each other, and we would like to request your blessing for our union."

MJ: "You're lying!"

A: "No! I swear I'm speaking the truth. Mrs. de Jarjayes has already consented to our marriage."

MJ: "Oh really?... Let somebody bring my wife here !"

Mrs. de Jarjayes silently entered the room.

MrsJ: "You called for me?"

MJ: "Indeed! Is it true you have given your consent about our daughter's marriage with a commoner?"

MrsJ: "I did."

MJ: "Excuse me? What's wrong with you? You seem to forget Oscar's destiny is to be in the Royal Guards."

MrsJ: "Oscar has suffered long enough. She deserves some happiness as well."

MJ: "Silence! Since when dares a wife contradict her husband? Have you forgotten your place?"

A: "Sir, I would like to renew my request."

MJ: "I won't accept this! Oscar will not marry anyone, and certainly not you!"

A: "I beg you, Sir. Think about it before refusing. I will make her happy, I swear!"

MJ: "I've already made my decision, and I will not change my mind." the General growled.

MrsJ: "Dear, maybe you should..."

MF: "Be silent, Madam! I won't allow anyone in this family to marry beneath our station! André, I demand you leave immediately. Disappear from this mansion, and never approach Oscar again."

A: "..."

MJ: "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave this place, now! Consider yourself lucky I haven't killed you on the spot!"

A: "No!"

MJ: "What?"

A: "I won't leave. My life means nothing if I can't be with Oscar, so you could just as well shoot me right now. It wouldn't make much of a difference."

O: "André's gone completely crazy! I have to go there !" Oscar exclaimed, having heard every word of the conversation inside.

Am: "No! Oscar! Wait a little longer!" Amber ordered her, keeping her back.

O: "No! He's really able to kill him. I don't want to lose him!"

Am: "You won't! I promise! Just wait!"

Oscar decided to give it another chance, but kept listening attentively.

MJ: "André, I've asked you to leave! That's an order, you hear!"

A: "I won't move an inch from here, not before you've accepted our marriage."

MJ: "You really think that will work on me? Very well! I wanted to prevent myself from having to do such a thing, out of respect for Granny, but... (he took a pistol out of one of the drawers of his desk) ... you don't leave me a choice."

MrsJ: "Dear! Put away that weapon, be reasonable!" Mrs de Jarjayes cried desperately, seeing her husband point the gun at André.

MJ: "I'll say it one last time, André! Leave this building, and my daughter's life as well!"

A: "Out of the question! I will never give up on Oscar. Your weapon is nothing to me. I won't leave!"

MJ: "I see! Listen well, I'll count to three, and then I'll fire. This is your last chance."

A : "..."

MJ: "...1!...2!"

O : "No! He'll kill him! I know he's capable of doing such horrible things! It's too much for me!"

Am: "Oscar, no!"

Oscar rushed forward, and slammed the door open.

O : "No!"

MJ : "Oscar?"

A : "Oscar? What are you doing?"

Oscar threw herself in André's arms in front of her father's eyes, protecting him with her body.

MJ : "Oscar! What the meaning of all this?"

O: "André is the one I love more than anyone else, and I won't let you hurt him!"

A: "Oscar! You shouldn't be here! Go wait outside." André ordered her, trying to push her away, but Oscar clung desperately to him, refusing to let go.

O: "No! I don't want to leave you! I love you too much! I can't stand this feeling I'm going to lose you..."

MJ : "...So, you've decided to dishonor your family, insulting us in the most horrible way, by wanting to marry a down-and- outer. I see! I give you one last chance, Oscar. I'll forgive you if you accept giving up on this ridiculous project of yours."

O : "I'd rather die!"

MJ : "Pull yourself together! ...Let go of him, and let me handle this with him. Step aside!"

O: "Never!"

MJ: "Then so be it!... 1!" the General snapped back, angrily, pointing his gun on the two lovers.

MrsJ: "Dear, you've gone crazy! Would you really dare to shoot your own child?"

MJ: "2!"

At that moment, Amber ran into the room as well.

Am: "If you want to shoot them that much, you'll have to kill me first."

She placed herself in front of Oscar and André.

MJ: "You really think I would hesitate a second to shoot you? It seems you don't know me very well. You're nothing more than a prostitute, a whore dishonoring our family without shame. Oscar was the only one who could restore it's glory, but now my projects are once again disturbed, and all because she's gotten it in her head she has feelings for that miserable man! ... 1!"

An: "Then you'll have to shoot me too, father." Angélique spoke calmly, as she joined Amber."

Ma: "And me as well."

Mo: "And me."

H: "Me too."

They all went to stand in front of the couple, protecting them. The General was completely taken by surprise because of the sudden turn things were taking. In the end, even Mrs de Jarjayes decided to join them.

MrsJ: "I apologize, dear, but I cannot let you go through with this madness without reacting."

The General didn't know what to do anymore. His finger on the trigger began trembling. After a few moments, the weapon fell on the ground with a dull thud.

MJ: "I give in. You've won. André, I give you my blessing for your marriage with Oscar, but I'll never, ever, consider you as one of us!"

He marched out of the room, leaving behind his wife, daughters and André.

Am : "...We did it!"

An : "Phew ! That was really close."

Mo : "Hip hip hurray for Oscar and André!"

H: "This time, you're the ridiculous one, Morgane!" Hortense started laughing.

A : "Thank you all so much. I'll be forever grateful for what you've done for us. Without you, Oscar and me would probably have been dead by now."

Ma: "No problem, my dear brother-in-law!"

MrsJ : "Welcome to the family, André!"

Am: "Oscar, won't you say anything?"

O: "...Sorry! Thank you very much, all of you, for all you've done... but I'm still worried about father."

MrsJ: You shouldn't worry so much. He feels deeply humiliated right now, but I'm sure he'll end up accepting André for real."

O: "I was so scared to lose you, my love!"Oscar said, turning to her André.

A: "But everything is alright now! Nothing can rip us apart anymore...I love you."

O: "I love you too."

Oscar and André kissed in front of the tender gazes of her five sister.

H: "Oh, love is such a beautiful thing!"

Ma: "You think they'll keep up that kiss for long?"

An: "Maybe we'd better leave those two alone for a moment."

Mo: "Why? We're not bothering at all, and they don't care anyway."

Am: "That's enough! Leave them alone! We really shouldn't be here right now!"

An: "Amber's defending Oscar, that's new!"

Everyone began laughing out loud at that comment. Oscar and André married 3 months later and of course and all 5 of her sisters were present. The General had finally accepted André as well. Nine months after the wedding, Oscar gave birth to a little boy. The young parents asked Amber to be his godmother, which she accepted gladly. After all, without her provocations, their little angel might not have been born...

**The End**

…

Do not comment about writing style or try to influence the story, because this is only a translation from someone else's story.

Comments to encourage my translation work are always welcome though.


End file.
